Erkenntnis
by WASABAH
Summary: Ranma öffnet seine Augen und erkennt, was so offensichtlich ist.


„Erkenntnis" - eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction 

von WASABAH!!! 

############################ 

Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer: 

Ranma ½ und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere und Geschehnisse sind 

Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi, Shogagukan, Viz und Ehapa. Ich habe keinerlei 

Rechte daran und werde diese Fanfiction nicht aus finanziellem Zweck schreiben. 

############################ 

Hey folks,

Diese Fanfiction ist aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus spät in der Nacht

entstanden. Konstruktive Kritik wie immer erwünscht, nein erzwungen! ;)

Achja, diese Fanfiction enthält sehr viel von meinem eigenen Empfinden, 

also bitte macht sie nicht total nieder! ^^  
Now enjoy.

############################ 

Ranma lag mit unter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen auf dem Dach des Hauses der Tendos und starrte in die sternenklare Nacht hinauf. Er genoss oft die so weit entfernte Szenerie gepaart mit der nächtlichen Stille. Es beruhigte ihn ungemein, daher kam er meist hier herauf, wenn er nachdenken wollte, ohne von gewissen Personen gestört zu werden.

Wieder einmal war ein solcher Moment gekommen. Er fühlte sich einsam und seltsam verloren. In letzter Zeit sah man, wohin man auch blickte, nur glückliche Pärchen, die miteinander turtelten, sich umarmten, sich küssten, sich liebkosten. Es machte ihn krank. Krank vor Neid und Hass auf all die Glücklichen dort draußen, die einen Partner gefunden hatten. Krank vor Sehnsucht. Auch er sehnte sich nach Liebe. Aber nicht nach irgendeiner kurzzeitigen, nur physischen Liebe. Er wollte die wahre Liebe. Die Liebe, bis der Tod ihn von ihr scheide. 

Ranma wusste nicht, ob er an die wahre Liebe glauben sollte oder nicht. Der Trend schien zu immer kürzeren Partnerschaften zu führen. Aber er war ja schließlich noch nie ein Mitläufer gewesen. Er WOLLTE an die wahre Liebe glauben. Es musste sie einfach geben. Für ihn.

Er seufzte leise. Aber ob er sie je finden würde? Wohl nicht. Dazu war er ein viel zu großer Idiot. Bei seinem Mundwerk, das zehn Mal so schnell wie sein Gehirn reagierte, standen die Chancen wohl eher schlecht. Und welches Mädchen wollte schon einen Freak als Freund, der die Hälfte seiner Zeit in einem Mädchenkörper verbrachte?! Wenn dann garantiert nur eins, das er nicht liebte, und schon gar nicht Akane…

Akane?

Wie kam er denn jetzt auf dieses Machoweib? Wieder entfuhr ihm ein Seufzer. „Akane…" Er flüsterte ihren Namen und ließ ihn auf seiner Zunge zergehen wie ein Stück feinster Schokolade. Weit oben in den Sternen beschwörte er sich ihr Gesicht herauf, wie sie ihn mit ihren großen, braunen Augen anlächelte. Eine angenehme, erregende Wärme ging von seinem Herz aus und erfüllte schnell seinen gesamten Körper.

Unwillkürlich musste er an all die vielen Abenteuer denken, die er mit ihr erlebt hatte. Besonders die schönen Momente erfüllten ihn mit Freude und Wohlbehagen. Doch auch an die vielen weniger guten Momente erinnerte er sich nur zu gut. Ranma schmeckte eine gewisse Bitterkeit auf seiner Zunge, als er daran dachte, wie Akane ihn tagtäglich behandelte. Sie schlug, trat, beschimpfte ihn. 

Und natürlich war es seine Schuld. Ranma versuchte vergeblich, den imaginären, bitteren Belag von seiner Zunge zu entfernen. Wieso musste er dieses in allen Facetten wundervolle Geschöpf auch immer beschimpfen, necken, ärgern?

Zwar liebte er auch ihren Anblick, wenn sie wild wurde und ihre Augen voll Energie übersprudelten. 

Aber er hasste sich dafür. Denn jedes Mal, wenn er es tat, verpasste es ihm einen klitzekleinen Stich. Dasselbe widerfuhr ihm, wenn sie ihn dafür bestrafte oder ihn beleidigte. Er war sicher, nein, viel mehr hoffte er, dass es ihr genau so ging. Gerade das ließ jeden einzelnen Stich noch ein wenig schmerzhafter werden, denn er verabscheute es, wenn Akane etwas verletzte. Und erst recht, wenn ER sie verletzte. VERDAMMT!

Er hasste sich in diesem Augenblick mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.  

Denn diese vielen kleinen Stiche hatten sich mittlerweile zu einem gewaltigen Pflock, der sich in ihn zu bohren schien, verwandelt. Und mit der Zeit schien durch die entstandene Wunde all seine Zuversicht herauszusprudeln, denn er fühlte sich immer depressiver. Und wenn es Akane genauso ging…

Ranma schüttelte seinen Kopf, wie um die Gedanken daran zu vertreiben. Aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Schließlich ging es um SEINE kleine, süße Akane… Ein leichtes, aber unglaublich zartes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

Er behandelte die wertvollen Augenblicke, in denen sie sich sehr nah gekommen waren und sich ausnahmsweise einmal nicht gestritten hatten wie kostbare Perlen und versiegelte sie gut, damit er sie nie vergaß. Denn er wollte, dass seine Akane, die sich einen Platz in seinem Herzen erobert hatte, sich dort vollends ausbreitete und für ewig dort lebte. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem sein Herz – aus welchem Grund auch immer – aufhören sollte, zu pochen.

Plötzlich zog eine Sternschnuppe ihren weiten Bogen am Himmelszelt und erregte Ranmas Aufmerksamkeit. Völlig unerwartet und schlagartig wusste er es. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Das war es! Warum war er nur so blind gewesen?! „Was bin ich nur für ein Idiot!", flüsterte er leise.

Sie war da gewesen, direkt vor ihm, immer. Wenn er sie brauchte, und selbst dann, wenn nicht. Liebe. „Ja.", hauchte er. „Ich liebe sie…" Ohne Probleme formte sich der Name in seinen Gedanken, doch er wagte zuerst nicht, ihn auszusprechen. Aber was sollte ihn noch daran hindern? Endlich hatte er sich selbst eingestanden, dass er sie liebte. Sie lieben WOLLTE. Sie umarmen, sie streicheln, sie berühren wollte. Sie küssen wollte. 

„Akane…", hauchte er. Dennoch schien der Name elegant und graziös durch die Nacht zu schweben, in alle Richtungen. 

Ranma fühlte sich eigenartig. So kannte er sich gar nicht, denn er schwebte in perfekter Harmonie. Unglaubliche Energie und Wärme durchströmte ihn. „Ich finde zu mir selbst…", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Ein weiterer Schritt auf dem ewigen Pfad des Martial Artist." Das war es also, von dem sein Vater gesprochen hatte. „Man muss die Martial Arts nicht nur trainieren, sondern sie LEBEN!"

Jeden Moment genießen, auskosten.

Jedes noch so große Hindernis mit Hoffnung und Mut angehen, überwinden.

Lieben.

Ranma fühlte sich, als wenn Bäume ausreißen könnte. Voll übersprudelnder Energie, Freude und Liebe sprang er auf und rief, nein brüllte es in die Nacht hinaus, schleuderte es den Sternen entgegen.

„Akane, ich liebe dich!"

Er brach in ein liebevolles Gelächter aus. Was geschah nur mit ihm? Er fühlte sich so ungeheuer beschwingt, so schwerelos, einfach nur WUNDERBAR!

Plötzlich legten sich zwei Arme von hinten um seine Brust. Ein zierlicher Körper drückte sich gegen seinen Rücken. „Baka."

So zärtlich, so liebevoll, so voll Glück, so voll Harmonie geflüstert. Der Schock war vergessen, Ranma fühlte sich noch wunderbarer als wunderbar. Er errötete ungewollt, sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Sein Körper wurde plötzlich heiß, angenehm heiß. Ranma drehte sich lächelnd um und sah sie vor sich stehen, in all ihrer Schönheit, die Wangen gerötet. Er blickte Akane direkt in die Augen. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand. Ihre großen, schokoladenbraunen Augen sahen ihn voll Liebe an.

Eine Hitzewelle breitete sich von seinem Herz aus und in seinem Magen nistete sich ein angenehmes Prickeln ein. „Akane…", flüsterte er lächelnd. Er legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und zog sie ein wenig näher an sich heran. Als sie völlig automatisch ihre Hände um seinen Nacken legte, spürte Ranma die Hitze, die auch von ihrem Körper ausging.

Er konnte regelrecht fühlen, wie ihre Auren gegeneinander brandeten und sich spielerisch berührten. „Ranma…" Akanes Stimme zitterte leicht. „Ich liebe dich auch."

In Ranmas Magen schien das Feuerwerk regelrecht zu explodieren, während die Hitze in seinem Körper immer intensiver wurde. Er atmete nur noch flach, sein Herz pochte ihm wie wild gegen die Rippen. Er sah ihr noch immer so tief in die Augen, dass er sich total darin verlor. Ohne dass er wirklich merkte, tat er das, von dem er wusste, dass es endlich das einzig Richtige war.

Er beugte seinen Kopf langsam zu ihrem herunter. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und kam ihm entgegen. Ihre weichen, vollen Lippen kamen immer näher, doch Ranma konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihren wunderschönen Augen lassen.

Es zerriss ihn beinahe vor Glück. Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen, kurz spürte er die Feuchte ihrer auf den seinen. Beide beugten sich wieder ein klein wenig zurück, warteten einen kleinen Augenblick, nur um sich dann noch einmal zu küssen. Als Ranma plötzlich Akanes Zunge an seiner schmeckte, steigerte sich das Feuerwerk in seinem Magen noch mehr. Überwältigt schloss er die Augen. Es, nein, Akane raubte ihm beinahe die Sinne.

Er nahm wahr, wie ihre Auren sich genau wie ihre Zungen gegenseitig umspielten. Dann, als sie sich langsam ein wenig voneinander lösten und ihre beider Zungen noch durch einen im Mondlicht schimmernden Faden verbunden waren, verschmolzen die Auren miteinander. Akane zerriss den Faden, indem sie sich die Lippen leckte.

„Es ist vollendet!", flüsterte Ranma leise. Akane nickte. „Wir sind eins. Für immer." Sie lächelte ihn an. Das Glück stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Es überrannte Ranma erneut. Mit immer noch rasendem Herz umarmte er sie fest. Akane genoss es sichtlich und lauschte mit dem Kopf auf der Brust ihres Verlobten seinem Herzschlag.

Dann grinste sie. 

„Ich bewundere ja sehr deinen Mut, aber musstest du es gleich ganz Tokyo verkünden?" Ranma grinste verlegen zurück. „Unsere Väter haben sicher schon alles vorbereitet…", fuhr Akane zaghaft fort.

Just in diesem Augenblick kamen Soun und Genma mit jeweils einer Flasche Sake Arm in Arm aus dem Haus und grölten etwas von der endlich vollbrachten Vereinigung ihrer Schulen, dicht gefolgt von Nabiki mit einer Kamera und einer aufgeregten Kasumi.

Ranma ignorierte den Rest der Tendofamilie, der im Freudentaumel zu ihnen aufschaute und lächelte liebevoll seine Verlobte an. 

„Ich freue mich schon drauf. Ich kann gar nicht warten, endlich mit meiner wahren Liebe verheiratet zu sein!"

Akane errötete und verstärkte ihre Umarmung für einen Augenblick. Dann beugte sie sich wieder empor. Ihre Lippen suchten und fanden. So standen sie, eng umschlungen und vereint bis in alle Ewigkeit, auf dem Dach des Hauses der Tendos. Eine Sternschnuppe zog über ihren Köpfen ungesehen vorbei.

# ENDE #


End file.
